You Can Let Go Now, Charlie
by septemberbeauty13
Summary: A heart-warming song-fic that was written about Charlie & Bella's one of a kind relationship. Through everything he has been there for her, and now it's her turn. A father-daughter bond this deep cannot be broken, even when life tries its hardest.


**A/N: This song just moves me everytime I hear it, and so this idea for this story came into my head and wouldn't let me rest. Hope you guys enjoy! **

**You Can Let Go Now, Charlie**

I used to hate those summers I was forced to spend in Forks, Washington. Spending time with Charlie was always so awkward, we never had much in common besides each other. But he always tried, I had to give him that much. He was my dad, and no matter how awkward it was I never doubted that he loved me.The summer I was five Charlie did something Renee had vowed she would never. He was hell bent on teaching me how to ride a bike, no matter how much I tried to talk him out of this idea. But Charlie wasn't as easy as Renee to talk out of ideas.

Rushing down the street in front of our house, he hung onto my seat for dear life. He was way overprotective, and I secretly wondered if it was because he was scared of what Renee would do if he returned me in less than perfect condition. I laughed, she would murder him in cold blood if she could see the scrape in bedded into my left arm. After awhile of this I became confident in myself and he was getting on my last 5 year old nerves, clinging to my seat while I cruised down the neighborhood street.

"Ch--Dad?" I asked cautiously looking up as the road rushed under us.

"Yeah." He answered, never taking his eyes off the street in front of us.

"Let Go."

"What?!" He looked as if I had asked him to shoot me. Terror soon began to invade over his face. "Bella…"

"I can do it. Just believe in me…" Charlie was quiet for a moment.

"Let me go, dad…" I begged. He looked deeply into my eyes for a minute, then he winced and let go of me. I could feel the pain radiate from him as he did this.

But I had never felt so much freedom my entire life. Guiltily, I turned around to look at him, to examine how unsure he was. But he instead of looking afraid, he waved at me and I peddled faster, away from him. Looking back it was the most fun I had ever had with my dad.

_Wind blowin' on my face  
Sidewalk flyin' beneath my bike_

_A five year-old's first taste  
Of what freedom's really like  
He was runnin' right beside me  
His hand holdin' on the seat  
I took a deep breath and hollered  
As I headed for the street_

_You can let go now, Daddy  
You can let go  
Oh, I think I'm ready  
To do this on my own  
It still feels a little bit scary  
But I want you to know  
I'll be okay now, Daddy  
You can let go_

"Easy Bells," Charlie said. I must've looked like I was going to vomit. After Alice's advice, and I had over come the nervousness and numbing of my legs, it was finally time.It had been the greatest adventure of my life when I had moved to Forks to live with Charlie. If it hadn't been for him, I might have never met my Edward. Charlie had been there for me when no one else was. Those months in which Edward had left, I had become a mindless human-being and Charlie had pulled me out of that. I owed him everything.

"Don't let me fall, Dad," I whispered. Charlie pulled my hand through his arm and then grasped it tightly. _One step at a time,_ I told myself as we began to descend to the slow tempo of the march. As soon as we hit flat ground I lifted my eyes, and the audience came into view. I searched until I found him. When my eyes met his, it was like there was no one else in the room. Suddenly, it was only Charlie's hand that kept me from sprinting headlong down the aisle. The aisle was short, but it felt like the pace was getting slower as we came closer to the end. When we finally reached the end I looked up at Charlie, and his eyes said it all. He loosened his grip and I embraced him in reassurance. I whispered into his ear, "You can let me go, Dad. He loves me too." As we pulled apart, he smiled back at me, his lips mouthing "I know."

Edward held out his hand, and Charlie took my hand, in a symbol as old as the world, placed it in Edward's. I touched the cool miracle of his skin, and I was home.

_I was standin' at the altar  
Between the two loves of my life  
To one I've been a daughter  
To one I soon would be a wife  
When the preacher asked,  
'Who gives this woman?'  
Daddy's eyes filled up with tears  
He kept holdin' tightly to my arm  
'Til I whispered in his ear_

_You can let go now, Daddy  
You can let go  
Oh, I think I'm ready  
To do this on my own  
It still feels a little bit scary  
But I want you to know  
I'll be okay now, Daddy  
You can let go_

I had always known this day would come, but that hadn't made it easier, it only made me want to punch something through a wall. I walked ferociously down the hall, with Edward's comforting hand around mine and Renesmee grasping my other hand on the right. A lot of things had changed, such as I had a daughter now and she was the light of my life. I also had a step-mom now, Charlie and Sue had gotten married some years ago. Oh, and I was immortal now, just like the rest of the Cullens. Like Edward had said, being immortal was not exactly bliss, I was forced to watch everyone I loved that was human die. If I had a live beating heart anymore, it would've been completely destroyed by now. This was the hardest thing I had ever dealt with during my human and immortal lives. The Volturi were a piece of cake compared to this.

The three of us walked at a normal human pace, which was killing me to have to pretend, it was wasting time. As we came upon the room I could see Sue crying over his bedside, her hands around his, tears pouring down her cheeks and onto the hospital sheets. Watching Charlie unresponsively lay there as she cried hurt a lot more than I expected.

"Bella…" she exasperated, quickly pulling me into an embrace. She sadly smiled at me before hugging Edward and Renesmee too. After that Renesmee quickly went to the bedside, Edward following close behind her.

After the unexpected (to say the least) birth of our only daughter, Edward and I had decided to stay close to home. For Charlie's sake, he had become so enthralled with Renesmee, who hadn't? But their bond was an unbelievable one between a grandpa and a half-vampire granddaughter. She loved him more than I could've ever hoped for, and aside from his astonishing love for her, he accepted her without question of what she truly was. He never once asked questions about her aging problem, it had started to abnormally slow down after the Volturi problem was over. Charlie loved her unconditionally, and Renesmee was the same. Of course we traveled frequently, and sometimes for long periods of time. And we had seen numerous breath-taking places, but none of that ever compared to our home in Forks. We always came back for Charlie.

"I love you, Grandpa Charlie" Renesmee sweetly whispered at his bedside. Edward thanked Charlie for giving me to him, and then smiled. Later he would explain that Charlie had been seeing images of me as a little girl running to hug him, and then of me kissing Edward at out wedding. He saw me holding Renesmee the first time he met her, Threatening to get a bat to hit Jacob with, laughing with Sue as we teased him.

Then the two of them, resigned to the hallway to leave me alone with him. Before Sue left she pulled me aside and whispered, "The doctors say that he should've gone by now. He's holding on for something." I looked at her in disbelief. "He's holding on for you." More tears betrayed her beautiful face, as she dropped to Charlie's bedside once more and kissed him.

And then I was alone. I was alone with my dad, who was inevitably dying. I watched him for a moment, I just wanted it all to be a dream, to go away. I sat down on his bedside, and waited for some courage to speak.

_It was killin' me to see  
The strongest man I ever knew  
Wastin' away to nothin'  
In that hospital room  
'You know he's only hangin' on for you'  
That's what the night nurse said  
My voice and heart were breakin'  
As I crawled up in his bed, and said_

"Dad, I don't know if you can hear me, but I hope you can." I started, I should've been better prepared for this. But I wasn't. "I need you to know that you are the best father I could've ever asked for. I owe you everything for bringing me to Forks, and keeping me sane when no one else could. For never asking questions, and always trusting in me." If it had been possible for me to cry, I would've been on the floor right now. "I love you more than you can ever imagine….and I know you love me too. But you can't do this anymore, Dad…you can't keep holding on." My emotions were beginning to get the best of me.

I crawled into the bed with him and pressed my ear to his chest, I could just barely hear his heart beating. "Thank you. For the countless times you put up with me and loved me when I didn't deserve it. For being the awesomest grandpa in the world to Renesmee, and showing her the kind of love that's hard to come by. I know you don't understand what's become of me, but just know that I will carry you with me for the rest of my life, and trust me that's a long time…." Dry sobs began trying to interrupt me. "Thank you for giving me Edward, he and Renesmee are the best presents I could ever ask from life. If you had never brought me to Forks, I never would've got them. You have given me happiness, love, sanity, and life. And I could never thank you enough for that." I looked up at him, all I wanted was for him to acknowledge that he could hear me. And suddenly he did, his lifeless hand squeezed my cold one. His eyes barely opened enough for me to see, and his mouth formed the words "I love you." I smiled, trying to keep myself composed. "I love you too, Dad. But you have to go…it's time. And as much as I selfishly want to keep you here, I know there's a better place for you. And I hope one day I'll meet you there." I closed my eyes and fought to get the words out. "I'm gonna be okay. I'll miss you every single day of my life, but Edward and Renesmee will get me through it."

I wanted to freeze time, I wanted him to come out of this but I'm not God. I took a deep breath and started again." I'm not going to lie…I'm scared. But I know you'll be watching over me the way you always have. So you have to let go. I'll be okay, let go. Let go…" A sudden deep breath made me jump, and then there was nothing. I pressed my ear to his chest, and my super-human hearing heard silence. "Goodbye, Dad." I sobbed uncontrollably into his chest. At that moment I wanted to go with him. I was deafly unaware as two arms were around me, pulling me up. Edward wrapped me in his arms, and I cried hopelessly into his hard chest. He put his face in my hair and kissed my head.

And even though I was in so much pain, I knew my choice of immortality had been the right one. I had to see everyone I love die, but I got to spend forever with Edward, and I never resented that. Because for a moment, however short it was, everything was perfect and the time I spent with Charlie would stay with me for all of my existence.

_You can let go now, Daddy  
You can let go  
Your little girl is ready  
To do this on my own  
It's gonna be a little bit scary  
But I want you to know  
I'll be okay now, Daddy  
You can let go  
You can let go_

**"You Can Let Go Now" By Crystal Shawanda**

**Thanks for reading, let me know what you think and review!**


End file.
